


Dimension of depravity

by mi9999



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Bestiality, Crack, Duel Monsters, F/F, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Foot Fetish, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Futanari, Gen, Incest, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lemon, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Other, Pokephilia, Pottercest (Harry Potter), Sibling Incest, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/Other, Vines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mi9999/pseuds/mi9999
Summary: Multiple Yugioh and Pokémon characters meet Harry Potter's world in this sexual crack-fic





	1. Portals to another dimension

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, Yugioh or Pokémon, their rights go to their respective creators.

**A/N:** First off, before anything else, a huge shout-out to my girlfriend that's helping me with my Harry Potter/Final fantasy IV fic(Sadly, she doesn't know much about Final fantasy so I need someone I can bounce ideas off of that has played Final Fantasy IV and loves fics where anything that has to do with gaining new powers and sex goes.

 

 

  
Ch.1 Portals to another dimension

 

 

  
Yugi Muto was traveling with his grandpa, Solomon and friends Téa Gardner, who worked as a stripper at the local bar to pay for dance school, Joey Wheeler and his sister, Serenity, Mai Valentine and Ishizu Ishtar, when they came across eighteen year old Seto Kaiba and his thirteen year old brother, Mokuba looking at a finely made cabinet.

"Hiya, guys!" Mokuba greeted them, making Seto turn and sneer.

"Hello, Kaiba, Mokuba, how are you?" Téa asked.

"Whatever." Seto answered, sneering but going back to looking at the cabinet.

"I'm fine, thanks, Téa, what about you?" The boy answered.

"Fine, thanks!" She said, cheerfully, being used to Seto's attitude.

The others all answered the same way.

"Mokuba, a future duel champion has no business talking to riffraff like those dweebs, let's go."

"In orda ta be da champ, he's gotta beat Yuge!" Joey countered.

"Someday, he just might, Joey. I certainly believe he's skilled enough to." Yugi told his best friend.

This made said boy blush as he thanked Yugi which earned him a thumbs up and a wink.

After this happened, Seto opened the cabinet. All of a sudden, a portal opened up and a gush of wind sucked them all into said cabinet where it all went dark.

 

 

_In another universe_

Jaden Yuki, along with Cyrus Truesdale, Alexis and Atticus Rhodes were all dueling one another while Jesse Anderson watched.

"I fuse _Elemental Hero Avian_ and _Elemental Hero Burstinatrix_ to form _Elemental Hero Flame Wingman_!" Jaden said before his monsters swirled together and formed one of his strongest monsters. " _Wingman_ , take out Cy's _Cycroid_ with **_Skydive Scorcher_**!"

His monster surrounded itself with a huge fireball, launched at Cyrus's _Cycroid_ , destroyed it and left the other boy with **800 LP**.

"Now, due to my _Flame Wingman's_ special ability, you take damage equal to _Cycroid's_ attack points!"

The remaining **800** then cycled down until it hit **0**.

"And that's game!" Jaden cheered.

Suddenly, a flash went off and the friends saw nothing else for a moment.

  
As this was going on, Zane, Cyrus's older brother went looking through Dr. Vellian Crowler's closet, searching for a coat that the man had requested him to find. Said closet suddenly gave off a rush of wind as a portal appeared and sucked him inside.

_Great, not only did I touch his clothes, I got sucked inside the damn closet!_ Was his last thought.

  
_In a third universe_

Yusei Fudo with Officer Tetsu Trudge, Jack Atlas, Akiza Izinski, Luna, her twin brother Leo and their school friend Patty were helping Yusei fix his broken down duel runner when they and it were mysteriously sucked into a portal and all went black.

  
_A fourth universe_

Yuma Tsukumo, his sister Kari and their friends Tori Meadows, Reginald "Shark" Kastle, his sister Rio and Astral were all having fun chatting when a bright light nearly blinded them all and they disappeared through a portal.

  
_In a fifth universe_

Yuya Sakaki, his mother Yoko and Zuzu Boyle all felt a strong rush of wind before they fell into darkness.

  
_In the sixth universe_

Thirteen year old Ash Ketchum was traveling with his friends Brock, who was sixteen, Misty, May and Dawn, all three were also thirteen.

"Let's stop here for the night." Brock suggested.

"Yeah, _Veilstone city_ is still a long way away." Dawn piped up.

"Awww, c'mon, guys, I want to travel longer!" Ash whined.

Hearing this, the girls giggled and Brock chuckled.

"Let's stay the night, we promise we'll make it up to you...I know! You can battle me like you should've in the first place." Misty answered.

"Really?"

"Yes, I'd gladly battle you, though I know Pikachu would rather fuck than battle." Misty smirked when the Electric-type mouse looked sheepish and his already red cheeks seemed to get redder but he took a stance that surprised her.

"Oh, looks like Pikachu got over his reluctance to fight his friend." Brock snickered.

**_*CLANG!*_** Misty had chosen that moment to hit him with a frying pan she took out of her bag.

"Hey! That's my favorite pan!" Brock sulked.

The others all laughed before they started to battle and it ended in Ash defeating Misty in a rough fight.

 

_The next day_

Ash and his friends came across Samuel Oak, the Pokémon professor of Kanto.

"Professor Oak? What're you doing in Sinnoh?" Ash asked.

"You see, my boy, I've come up with a brilliant invention of mine to carry all of your Pokémon with you."

"Oh, cool! Can I try it?" The boy asked.

"Of course, it's newly finished." Oak answered and then he showed them what to do.

An hour later, Ash, Misty, Brock, May and Dawn had newly custom belts that held every Pokémon they ever caught in their Pokéballs.

"I've also got several extras for others that may join you on your adventure." Oak said, handing Ash the belts.

"Thanks a lot, Professor!" They said.

"Don't mention it, take care, now." Before they took a step, everyone but Oak disappeared in a whoosh of wind as a portal opened then closed.

 

  
**A/N:** For those that may stop to read this, I thank you and appreciate it along with any constructive criticism you might have about it and any suggestions help, too.

Sorry for sloppy work.


	2. The lord of sex

_Previously on Dimension of depravity..._

_An hour later, Ash, Misty, Brock, May and Dawn had newly custom belts that held every Pokémon they ever caught in their Pokéballs._

_"I've also got several extras for others that may join you on your adventure." Oak said, handing Ash the belts._

_"Thanks a lot, Professor!" They said._

_"Don't mention it, take care, now." Before they took a step, everyone but Oak disappeared in a whoosh of wind as a portal opened then closed._

 

  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Yu-gi-oh!** , **Pokémon**  or **Harry Potter** , they belong to others, sadly.

**A/N:** Again, shout-out to my wonderfully beautiful girlfriend for her help in writing this, couldn't do it without her, love you, babe.

I had changed and re-worded some things in the previous chapter if anyone noticed there was more to the ending than before.

 

 

  
Ch.2 The lord of sex

 

 

 

In the world of magic, one Harry Potter was out by the Black lake with his best friend, Hermione Granger, about to undo his pants and suck his cock when there were bright flashes of light and several groups of people appeared before them.

"Yuma? I do not believe we are in our world anymore." A tall ghostly man said to a kid with black and pink spiky hair.

"I, too, think we're in another world, Yugi." Another tall, but alive spiky haired man said.

"You can see Astral?" The boy next to the ghost asked.

"I can, indeed, and it appears you can see me, as well."

"Am I not supposed to?" The boy asked.

"I am, or was, a five thousand year-old spirit locked inside the puzzle around my friend's neck."

"I'm Yuma Tsukumo, this is Astral, my sister Kari, Shark and his sister Rio Kastle."

"I am Atem Muto, my descendant, Yugi and our friends, Joey and his sister Serenity Wheeler, Mai Valentine, Téa Gardner, there's also our rival, Seto Kaiba and his brother Mokuba."

"I'm Jaden Yuki, these are Alexis and Atticus Rhodes, Syrus and Zane Truesdale and Jesse Anderson."

"Yusei Fudo, and these are Officer Tetsu Trudge, Jack Atlas, Akiza Izinski, Luna, her twin brother Leo and their school friend Patty."

"Yuya Sakaki along with my mom, Yoko, and our friend, Zuzu Boyle."

"I'm Ash Ketchum, these are Brock Harrison, Misty Waterflower, May Maple and Dawn Berlitz. This is Pikachu." Ash said pointing to the yellow mouse on his shoulder.

"And this is Togepi." Misty piped up, holding something that resembled an egg with four spikes on its head and limbs.

_Fuck this shit! Can't a bloke get a blowjob from a whore in peace?!_ Harry groaned in his head while said whore stood up, blushing.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Harry Potter and this is Britain's whore, Hermione Granger." The boy said, making the girl giggle.

"Potter, Miss Granger, what is this?" A voice they recognized as Minerva McGonagall's asked.

"All of them just appeared out of thin air, Professor McGonagall." Harry answered.

"That is impossible, Potter, you cannot _Apparate_ inside of Hogwarts' wardline." Came the reply.

"Um, _Appa-whatty_?" Ash asked before Misty smacked him with the frying pan she held.

_"OW! What was that for Misty?"_ Ash complained.

"For being a bitch unlike Pikachu and Charizard." She answered.

Harry snickered.

"Have you fucked all my Pokémon?!" Ash asked.

"Yes and not just yours, I also fuck mine, our friends' and families'."

"Er, well, in answer to your question, Mr..."

"Ketchum, Ash Ketchum, ma'am."

"Ketchum, thank you. _Apparating_ is the magic of appearing in one place from another and the act of disappearing is called _Disapparating_."

"I see, thanks for the help." Ash said, happily.

"You are quite welcome, please do come in, all of you, there is more than enough room to seat you."

They all started to follow her inside until they heard a kind of high pitched cry before a transparent _Winged Kuriboh_ appeared and they stopped.

"What's up, buddy?" Jaden asked.

"That's the card I gave you, isn't it? The _Winged Kuriboh_?" Atem asked.

"Yeah, the spirit showed up during my entry exam into Duel Academy and we've become good friends since then."

"Is that so? I think it must've wanted to say something, does it usually show itself for no reason?"

"No, that's what we're about to find out." Jaden answered.

At this point, _Kuriboh_ started squealing as Jaden listened then he got wide eyes.

"What is it, Jaden? What did it say?" Syrus asked.

" _Winged Kuriboh_ says that when we all came through that portal, some sweet info got crammed in all of the spirits' heads. It says that our monsters can come to life for real if we keep their cards on our duel disks and depending on which mode we summon them in, their behavior'll change."

"I'm guessing Attack mode will make them dominant and Defense mode will make them submit?" Atem asked.

"Exactly, so naturally, some monsters are good in Defense and others are good in Attack."

Hearing this, all of the duelists took their disks out of their bags or disk holders and set their decks inside the draw slots.

After this happened, they resumed following McGonagall inside, where she announced to the castle that the new guests would be staying with them for the unforeseen future and they all introduced themselves and their Pokémon/monsters.

"This means we must have our greet and fuck orgy, now." Dumbledore answered in delight( **A/N:** Don't worry, for those that won't like it, the old man won't be joining in but all the other teachers will.)

"May our Pokémon join in?" Misty asked.

"Indeed they may, Miss Waterflower." Dumbledore said, bowing.

"And our monsters?" Cyrus asked.

"Of course, they may also join."

  
**Start of orgy**

The students and most of the staff removed their clothing until not even socks remained, at which point, the new guests shed their clothes too, if they wore any. Those that wore none just revealed their sexual forms to everyone.

 "Here, Cyrus, I give you my _Dark Magician Girl_ card, I sense that she belongs to you." Atem gave Cyrus said card, who took it.

"You're really gonna let me have her?" He asked.

"Yes, I shall miss her but this is what's right." Atem told him while Yugi agreed.

"Th-thank you! I'll take good care of her, I promise."

Atem smiled and gave a thumbs up.

Cyrus then called out, setting the card on his disk. "I summon _Dark Magician Girl_ in Defense mode!" The monster appeared and knelt down, awaiting orders.

The blue haired boy then took hold of the monster's head and guided it to his cock, which was a decent length.

She opened her mouth willingly, engulfed it to the base and started to suck off her new master.

As this happened Harry and Ron faced each other and the youngest male Weasley started kissing his best friend while his sister jerked him off behind him and Hermione did the same for Harry.

The two girls then leaned in and kissed each other as the hand that wasn't busy stroking the boys went to their balls.

"Ready Gin?"

"Ready Herms."

"Go!" At this, Ginny rammed her cock into Ron and Hermione put hers in Harry, both boys moaned in pleasure.

"Blimey! I love when they fuck us!" Harry said.

In another area, Pikachu was pounding away at May's ass as she sucked off Atem.

Misty was fucking May's Blaziken while sucking off Charizard.

Dawn was fucking Ash's Buizel while sucking off Mamoswine.

Ash was being fucked by Infernape as Piplup sucked his dick, who was being fucked by Psyduck.

Pidgeot had Staraptor's large cock in his ass as Bulbasaur used his vines to jerk him off.

In Seto and Mokuba's area, Seto was refusing to join in the orgy but Joey was having none of it, bent the man over and shoved his dick harshly in his ass as Mokuba fed his own dick into his brother's throat.

In another area, Serenity and Mai were kissing and fingering each other as they watched Téa twirl on a stripper pole as Tori and Akiza threw money at her.

_Blue-Eyes White Dragon_ was trying to show its superiority by fucking _Red-Eyes Black Dragon_ but _Red-Eyes_ overpowered it and started to slam its generous length inside the other dragon instead.

Back with Hermione, she padded over to Cyrus and asked him if he wanted her to make his cock bigger.

"You can do that? How?" He asked.

"There's a simple spell called an _Engorging_ charm that can make it bigger and increase the load you produce as well as the capacity that a body can hold." She answered.

"Can you please use it?" He pleaded.

"Of course, hold very still." She went to her robes, came back with a stick, pointed it at Cyrus's dick and muttered _"Engorgio!"_

Said dick grew to a foot long and very thick.

_Dark Magician Girl_ squealed before both thanked the witch for her help.

"You're welcome, I want a turn after she goes, though." Hermione winked and Cy promised to fuck her after the monster had her turn.

Cy lined up with _Dark Magician Girl's_ pussy and eased in, trying not to hurt her but the girl wouldn't have it.

"I beg you to fuck me hard, master!" She begged.

"Are you sure? I don't wanna hurt you."

"You won't, my powers prevent sex from being painful for me." She answered.

"Well, if you insist..." Cy then rammed the rest of his length inside his monster and proceeded to fuck her without holding back.

Her eyes widened as she let out moans and mewls of pleasure. _"Oh, fuck! Yes!_ _My pussy has never felt such pleasure before!"_

Hermione asked Sy if _Dark Magician Girl_ could suck her dick as he fucked her, to which she got an affirmative answer.

The teen witch then sat in front of the other girl and spread her legs, revealing a glistening cock soaked with cum.

The apprentice leaned in and started to suck said cum off her dick while Hermione held her head down for a while.

Sy then announced he was going to cum and _Dark Magician Girl_ asked him to cum in her pussy.

He did so and thanks to the spell that Hermione used, his load overflowed the apprentice, causing her belly to grow absurdly huge and some to leak from her mouth.

After about ten minutes of rest, Hermione got hers and walked away just as bloated as _Dark Magician Girl_ had been.

Back with Yugi, he was fucking Atem who had _Dark Magician's_ cock in his mouth.

_Dark Magician_ released his load inside the ancient Pharaoh's mouth before the monster was fucked by Atem, who fucked Yugi and Yugi sucked off Mai.

Peeves sucked off the Bloody Baron as he was fucked by the strap-on of the Grey lady and the Fat Friar sucked off Nearly-headless Nick.

Crookshanks was fucking Mrs. Norris who licked out McGonagall in her tabby form.

Elsewhere in the castle, all the paintings in the school were also enjoying each other.

**End of lemon**

  
Later on, the King of Goblins, his wife and their twin daughters were talking with Harry, his little brother and their parents.

"Lord Potter, are you certain young Mr. Potter should gain lordship over the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Potter?"

"Yes, Ragnok, Harry has proven time and again that he will better fill the role than myself, however, if he wishes for me to advise him, I shall."

"Very well, Mr. Potter, please take your new dagger and slice open your palm on either hand and drip the blood onto this parchment."

Harry did as asked, wincing when he cut himself.

Immediately, words formed on said parchment:

_Harry James Potter, age 14 is now head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Potter and has earned these titles:_

 

_Gryffindor_  
_Hufflepuff_  
_Ravenclaw_  
_Slytherin_  
_Peverell_  
_Second-in-line for Black(If current head cannot sire an heir or passes away before he has a chance to.)_

 

_Powers:_

_Metamorphmagus_  
_Animagus_  
_Natural Occlumens_  
_Natural Legilimens_  
_Perfect recall_  
_Sex god_

 

Reading this, Harry smirked, getting the idea to throw away every rule about nudity and sex the school might've had.

"Harry? Is everything alright, my boy?" A voice asked, making them all turn around and watch as Professor Dumbledore stepped into view.

"Yes, Professor, everything's fine, I just took over as head of the Potter house and found out I'm the lord of the school and grounds." Harry answered.

"Oh? May I see?"

"Of course, here, sir." Harry handed the Headmaster the piece of parchment on which the results were printed.

"Thank you." The old man smiled, which Harry returned. He peered at it and his jaw dropped comically.

_If he keeps his mouth open like that, something might shove their cock in it._ Harry inwardly snickered.

As if on cue, a Pegasus with a blue gem horn came in and proceeded to throat rape Dumbledore.

" _Sapphire Pegasus_ , there ya are! I know his title is Headmaster but I don't reckon that's what it means!" Jesse exclaimed, seeing his monster violate said Headmaster. "I thought you was fuckin' Hermione's throat, boy?"

Sapphire Pegasus finished in the old man's throat then whinnied as Jesse steered him away.

Harry helped Dumbledore up. "Are you okay, sir?"

"Yes, it would take more than that to keep this old wizard down." He grinned. "I actually wish he'd gone harder and deeper."

"May Harry keep us, dear/father?" The Queen and Princesses asked their King.

"Yes, he may, it would honor this Goblin." Ragnok said.

"Erm..." Harry stammered.

"You do not want us?" The Queen asked, showing off her deep cleavage from her huge tits as the twins followed her example and showed their own huge assets.

"Of course I do, I was just surprised is all." He answered, a little too eagerly, making the girls and his little brother laugh and giggle.

"Harry's gonna get lucky, Harry's gonna get lucky!" Tarry sing-songed, causing Harry to roll his eyes.

"And then you are, when I have something to say about it." Harry winked and caused Tarry to blush.

 

 

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed the second chapter of **_Dimension of depravity_**!

Again, this is a sex-crack fic so any sexual or stupidly hilarious suggestions would be welcome.

Sorry for sloppy work.


End file.
